Season Three
and Queen Elizabeth.]] Season Three of Reign aired its first episode on October 9th, 2015, and airs on The CW and E! Canada. <----- Season Two ♔ ♔ Season Four -----> Episodes New Characters New Characters * Robert Dudley Married to Amy and the favorite of Elizabeth. Robert has known Elizabeth since they were children and hide secrets known only to them. Despite wanting to move on from his past with Elizabeth, she uses her power to keep him close. * Amy Dudley Married to Robert Dudley, Amy is concerned over her marriage. Robert spends much of his time with Elizabeth and rumors suggest that their friendship is more then just that. Despite these rumors, Amy fights to keep her marriage alive. * Prince Charles, Charles is the Dauphin of France. Described as mischievous and a party-boy, he has recently returned from Spain to be taught by Francis. Francis’ time is running out however and Charles is not interested in partaking in his lessons. * Martin de Lambert A fearless & dangerous pirate who arrives at French court. Capable of going toe-to-toe with monarchs, Martin is good at getting women into bed and leaving them glad they shared the experience. * Nicholas A charming man who is appointed by Queen Elizabeth to be England’s ambassador to France. Little does Mary Stuart know, Nicholas is also a spy for her riva, and has a deep grudge against her. * Don Carlos Spain’s sexy and charming prince. With aspirations to be king (a good one) and very specific sexual taste, Don Carlos will prove a point of intrigue and desire for the Royals. * William Cecil A trusted advisor to the English Queen. William will also appear opposite Robert Dudley. * Lady Donatella She works for Queen Elizabeth of England. * Lady Constance Knows the power her charm, and will immediately catch the eye of Prince Charles. Cast Stars ''' * Adelaide Kane as Queen Mary * Megan Follows as Queen Catherine * Rachel Skarsten as Queen Elizabeth * Torrance Coombs as Sebastian * Toby Regbo as King Francis * Celina Sinden as Madam Greer * Anna Popplewell as Lady Lola * Jonathan Keltz as Leith Bayard * Craig Parker as Lord Narcisse * Rose Williams as Princess Claude * Charlie Carrick as Robert Dudley * Ben Geurens as Gideon Blackburn '''Recurring Roles * Spencer MacPherson as Prince Charles * Tom Everett Scott as William Cecil * Alexandra Ordolis as Delphine * Clara Pasieka as Amy Dudley * Mark Ghanimé as Don Carlos * Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus * Nick Lee as Nicholas * Nathaniel Middleton as Christophe * Jonathan Goad as John Knox * Dan Jeannotte as James Stuart * Lewis Kirk as Martel de Guise Guest Cast * Amy Brenneman as Marie de Guise * Sarah Claire Alan as Alexandra * Saamer Usmani as Martin de Lambert Summary Reign begins its third season with Mary and Francis realizing that they are more powerful together than apart, believing there is hope for them to move forward, leaving behind the anger and hurt. It also introduces us to another Court, that of Elizabeth, “Virgin” Queen of England. Still early in her reign, Elizabeth faces opposition on all sides, particularly from men who doubt a woman’s ability to rule. Like Mary, and Catherine de Medici, she struggles to hold onto power, and love; the women have much in common, and Mary and Elizabeth are reluctant foes, but foes nonetheless, each positioned by birth and fate to destroy all the other holds dear. - Laurie McCarthy Production Crew 'Directors ' 'Writers ' * Laurie McCarthy (66 episodes, 2014-2016) - (creator) * Stephanie Sengupta ''(66 episodes, 2014-2016) - (creator) '' Videos Category:Season 3 Category:Episode